


The Wolf and the Red-Haired Girl

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternative Universe - FBI, Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison was definitely in trouble, and a rampaging werewolf was the least of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Red-Haired Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - FBI Agent!Allison.

“You’re looking for someone,” a clear voice said from behind Allison where she sat on a park bench, scribbling observations on her tiny note-pad. 

Allison whirled around, slapping her notebook shut.  “Christ, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” the girl said, skirting around the bench and sitting next to Allison.  She was a pretty thing, high-school age, in a pink sweater and a short wool skirt.  Her red hair was like fire; Allison wanted to touch it to see if it burned.  “You’ve been around here for days.  Beacon Hills is a pretty small town, we notice new people.”  The girls shrugged delicately, smiling sweetly at Allison.  “Gorgeous ones with dark hair, at least.”

Allison smiled, not knowing what to make of this girl.  “So who am I looking for, then?”

The girl leaned back, inching a little closer to Allison on the bench as her voice lowered.  “You’re here for the wolf.”  When Allison’s face fell, the girl rolled her eyes.  “Don’t worry, I’m only of the only ones who knows.  I’m going to help you.”

Allison’s badge felt heavy in her jacket pocket.  She could easily arrest the girl right there, take her in for questioning, but instead she sighed and asked, “And why would you want to help me?”

The girl placed a hand on Allison’s leg, her palm warm.  “Oh, I have my reasons.”

Allison was definitely in trouble, and a rampaging werewolf was the least of it.


End file.
